History will Repeat Itself
by supervampire1000
Summary: A long time ago Robin was Slades apprentice. They found love within each other but things changed. Now he is known as Nightwing, and Slade is Deathstroke, will their old love be reborn in the Young Justice universe, what will become of Deathstroke and Nightwing? NOW ON PAUSE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fans

We are gathered here today to witness the bond of two men

That is what I like to call Yaoi

Hope you YJ newbies love this story and me

ON WITH THE FANFICTION

Xxxxx

I walked down the city streets of Gotham with one objective and only one. To find my apprentice and bring him back with me. I stopped at an intersection and turned to find the apartment complex it was said he now lived in. I picked up my tracker and walked. As the beeping picked up speed as did I. I jogged until I was in front of the apartment 32 C, I quickly put the tracker away and began to fix my long hair and clothing before I knocked. A few seconds passed before I could hear a faint "Coming" from the other side along with the shuffle of footsteps. The dull gold locks soon were turned and I could hear the little metal chain tap against the green door as it swung stood there for a moment probably trying to register the fact that his old master was on the doorstep of his home.

"S-slade, is it really," he began his voice shaking nervously, I quickly grabbed him and brought him in for a kiss that left the both of us breathless.

"I told you I would be back, Richard, I love you," I breathed out holding him close to me.

"Oh Slade, I love you still, how long has it been, two, three years?" "A bit closer to four my love," I smiled as my little... well not so little bird began to blush.

"Slade it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here, the team could have been over or be here at any second," Richard said hastily moving me inside before looking around.

"I've come to bring you back with me," I confirmed as I hooked my fingers the through his belt loops and brought him close to me, our chests together, our faces just millimeters apart.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes," he laughed and kissed me with all he had.

Robin had grown a lot since his days on the titans team. He got taller and he grew in nicely to his new more adult body, he also grew mentally, in the wiser sense. He was a man now, but his love never changed and I intended to keep it that way. Robin or Nightwing, he was still mine.

All mine.

Xxxxx

There the next chapter will be done within the week

No story plot revealed in this chapter

Sorry but next chapter will have its majority

Love y all bye


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This is the second chapter and I warn you it will have some Teen titans

If you don't recognize the teen titans look up the episode **Masks** before continuing

Oh and this is going to be the sequel to my other story which is indeed a teen titans

So… enjoy

ON WITH THE FANFICTION

Deathstroke and Nightwing

"Nightwing? Are you almost done packing? Your friends will be here any second if we don't hurry!" I exclaimed as my young apprentice ran over to me bag in hand.

"There, I'm ready to go," he said grabbing his things. I held on to the bag he had given me and leaped onto the roof of the apartment with ease. I looked over the streets to find the group walking towards the complex, I looked over to my bird.  
He had just finished leaving the note on the door and he was now standing next to me with a serious expression on his face.

"What do we do, Slade?" He asked looking down at his former friends. He knew exactly what to do, it was almost pointless in him asking.

"I want you to knock them out, don't kill them yet, it will be just like what we did to the titans teem." I stated simply as he nodded and got to work. It wasn't that hard to break down the team, I could clearly see the trouble he had with the magic users and shifter the team had acquired from the titans, the only survivor.

"Very good, job well done Nightwing, did you leave the note?" I asked seriously, he nodded.

"Good, let's go,"

Xxxxx

It is so great to have my master again, I thought as I walked along side Slade... um, Deathstroke. We ran al the way to his new lair all the way across Gotham. We were already inside when we began catching up and discussing the plan.

"Richard tell me what is the leagues approach to the Reach," he asked as we sat comfortably next to each other.

"All I know is that they will work against them until they're off the planet," I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me.

"Good, very good, now we have a plan," he purred driving chills up my spine, "you will work with me as one of Black Manta's men, we will get rid of the Reach, and your team, but only the Reach and the team, am I clear?"

"Yes master, but may I as why?"

"The Reach and the team both posses the resources we need to take over, if we get them on our side they will potentially overthrow us, getting rid of the two are our only option, and the League will fall once their sidekicks do," he explained looking to me in sympathy.

"Slade, I'll kill anyone who stands in my way to you, I don't care if they meant something to me before, its you who I love now," I looked into his eye just as I leaned closer to him. I moved my hands to remove the mask that covered the face of my near immortal lover. When I removed the mask completely I instantly remembered the old days when Slade and I used to be enemies and how it all began.

Xxxxx

"Rumor has it you're interested in this," I said holding up the chip.

"I'm interested in many things Mr..." Slade began an he looked to the screen.

"X, Red X," I clarified for him, he tilted his head, amused by the name.

"Hm... catchy, so... are you proposing a sale or a gift," he asked cooly.

"A partnership, I give you the chip, you cut me in on your plans," take it or leave it Slade, I know you can't resist me for long.

"Partnership, my, my aren't we ambitious, but an alliance can't be built by one small chip," I could almost hear the intoxicating smirk on his face it was so obvious, "if you seek to earn my trust I require more."

"Just tell me what you want,"

Xxxxx

"Impressive Red X, I tapped into the security cameras to catch your performance, you treated the titans to quite a show."

"Glad you enjoyed it, is the audition over," I said to him as I held up the two chips.

"Patience, trust is easy to destroy but it takes time to build, one last test, prove yourself and we'll meet to discuss your future," a green chip appeared an the screen pushing the image of Slade into the top right corner of the screen.

As soon as the camera flashed off I took my mask off;

"Good its about time we meet face to face."

Xxxxx

"Excellent work, honestly I couldn't of done better myself." Slade purred as he stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding.

"So do we have a deal," I asked as I held up the bag containing the computer chips.

"Indeed, you and I are so very much alike, it seems only natural we should be partners," he chided as he held out his hand to grab the bag.

"What are they for, I need to know what we're planning, partner," I said smuggly as I took the bag back.

"Patience, you can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information, can you, Robin."

Xxxxx

"How, how did you know?" I asked, voice shaking in fear, he hates me.

"You and I are so much like me, Robin, how could I not know," he chuckled, he hated me, I didn't want him to hate me, I stepped back, tears in my eyes.

"Please... let me join you, I want to be like you, to be yours, Slade please," I whispered, my voice cracked as I began to tear up.

"Well Robin, this is a nice change," his figure became rigid, he doesn't trust me, he thinks its a trap.

"Who else knows of your sudden change of heart?" He demanded as he turned to look at me.

"No one, I haven't old a soul, you wouldn't have listened to me, you would've thought it was a trap."  
I  
"Good logic Robin, but there is only one way I'll listen or even consider your apprenticeship, all I ask is for you to prove your loyalty." He said folding his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want."

Xxxxx

An explosion overhead ended up cutting the conversation short. Cyborg soon came and took hold f my cape as Slade ran. Starfire flew in franticly screaming;

"Please do not hurt him he is..."

"Me," I continued after her as I pulled off the mask.

"Robin... what..." Cyborg stood there mouth agape.

"Quickly guys Slade's getting away," I shouted and ran after Slade.

I quickly ran round the corner only to have my cape yanked for the second time behind a pillar. I turned to find Slade holding up an index finger over his mouth, well where it was supposed to be , demanding silence.

"Good Robin," he whispered, "I'll have to reward your efforts, here take this device, I will contact you when the rest of our plan is put into action."

"Ok, be careful, Slade," I said carefully. He shot me an amused glance.

"Oh Robin, am I ever not."

Xxxxx

I was completely taken by him and boy was I glad to have found my love in him so quickly. I just can't imagine a life were I hated Slade. He's my everything, my whole world now. And like I said;

"I'll kill anyone who stands in my way to him, I don't care if they meant something to me before, its him who I love now and forever."

"What was that Richard?"

"Nothing Slade, just thinking aloud."

No one will stand in my way.

Ever.


End file.
